mk92mksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mansion of Lord von Kadolli
Mansion of Lord von Kadolli is main element of scenario in The Mansion. By missing three people, NIS discovers that they are probably hidden in one of four catacombs of Mansion. Running investigation in catacombs causes many problems, but NIS reaches their objective - they find Uldis Kreicmanis, and they get useful information about Arturs and Ligita's whereabouts. Later in serial they discover, that there are mysterious premises lower than catacombs. In these rooms are hidden INWA, dangerous nuclear weapon agency. Appearances As main element of scenario, appears in almost all episodes of The Mansion, also in serial Trip To New Life reference is made. Also known as... Official name of Mansion was discovered later by the events happening. There are various names of the Mansion: *UKAL *INWA-SAIS *Mansion of Earldom von Kadolli *The Mansion *Villa von Kadolli Events of The Mansion Starting the serial, this Mansion appears as abandoned building in the middle of wood. Despite it was public building until World War I, this Mansion was abandoned in late 1930's because of bad location. Originally this Mansion was built in the middle of 18th Century, and it's owners was family of Lord Gerhard von Kadolli. It was assumed that this building wasn't used for over 80 years, but this NIS theory was wrong. In early 1940's, during World War II, this building was founded by German soldiers. in 1944, in one of the secret rooms INWA was founded. After end of WWII, INWA was closed, and Mansion was fully abandoned, but 13 years later (1958), INWA renewed their activities. Subterranean laboratory of INWA was secretly working until it's closing in second half of 2012. After few weeks Mansion was burnt down by last owners of INWA. After this fire accident, Mansion was rebuilt and opened in early 2013. Now it is tourism object, attracting big number of tourists. Also, today Mansion is known as Villa von Kadolli. Timeline *Mid-18th Century (about 1750) - Mansion was built. First owner of The Mansion, Lord Gerhard von Kadolli with his family moved in. *Until 1914 - Mansion was important public building, making big impact of cultural life in nearest regions. *Late 1930's - Last memebers of von Kadolli family abandoned building because of it's bad geogarphical location. *November 24, 1944 - INWA is founded in one of subterranean rooms of Mansion. *May 11, 1945 - Germans are leaving Mansion, also closing project INWA *1958 - Enthusiasts of INWA renews it's activity, secret laboratory is built in Mansion's subterranean level. Despite all these activities, Mansion's outside shows that it's abandoned. *Late 1990's - Mansion is bought by Uldis Kreicmanis and Alberts Lisovskis. This is the reason, why letters UKAL were seen in front of the entrance in Mansion. *early 2012 - German businessman, Jonas Cadelmer, claims that he is heir of von Kadolli's family. As things turned out, Anna Lisovska was real heir of von Kadolli's family, so she got ownership of Mansion. *late 2012 - after INWA was closed, Mansion was burnt down by last owners of INWA. *early 2013 - mansion was rebuilt, opened and renamed. Known as Villa von Kadolli, this is popular tourism object.